Sharing
by snazzelle
Summary: Aaron was beat. He just couldn't catch up anymore- not with the demands those two had on his pysch and body. So he made a good plan. Ghost Adventures SLASH fic. Strong PWP


Title: Sharing  
Pairings: (Yaoi/SLASH) Nakron  
Summary: Aaron was beat. He just couldn't catch up anymore- not with the demands those two had on his pysch and body. So he made a good plan. He was going to punish the two and he was damn sure it was going to work. After all, they wanted his manbits and he seriously will just not give it them.  
He didn't know how much of a fail that was.  
Genre: pwp  
Note: Where the Zak is a cockslut, Nick has some serious oral fixation, and Aaron is caught in the middle of all that.  
Rating: Mature (X)

Pairings (By scene): Top/Bottom/(Bottom) Aaron/Nick/Zak, Aaron/Zak, Nick/Aaron, Nick/Zak, Aaron/Nick/Zak

* * *

Aaron awoke, his eyes snapping open when he realized his arms were immobilized above his head. Next his focus sharpened when dual tongues slid up the length of his cock. He looked down, moaning as he watched his younger lovers leave sucking kisses and long slow licks, almost in synch with each other as they slowly mouthed their way to the tip. Then Nick practically shoved Zak's face away to take him down his throat.

"The fuck, Nick!"

Aaron had to chuckle, his breath hitching as he felt Nick's throat relax around the head of his dick. He panted as he was taken into the wet sheath, fucking up into the teasingly slow suction. He gasped as he felt the younger man groan and started sucking greedily. Zak licked his pouting lips, watching that thick length get swallowed down before looking up pleadingly at Aaron to do something. Aaron wanted to reach down to push his dark hair back comfortingly, but his arms wouldn't move and his eyebrows furrowed. It took him a while, but he managed to speak.

"Lemme go."

Nick popped off, shaking his head as he panted against his length. He didn't know where to stare: Nick's lips were red and shining, damn handsome giving head, and Zak grinned, sitting up on his knees, his own cock hard and bobbing on his lap. So much skin, _Want to touch..._

"We're sharing you today." Nick said with a grin as he stroked him from root to tip. Aaron's hip shot up, his eyes darting between the two.

"You share me fine when – fuck,- when I'm not tied up like this, dude." Aaron grumbled. His eyes rolled to the back of his head when Zak bent down, taking him into his warm mouth now that Nick had moved. Faster- Zak tested his own gag reflex, pushing past it until his nose pressed into the neat hair at his groin in seconds. He felt hands on his face, lightly tugging his beard, and met Nick's eyes.

"This is different." Nick said and Aaron's eyes fluttered when Zak suckled up to the weeping tip, tonguing at the slit until he tasted his leaking juices. "We're only fucking you tonight."

His cock slipped from Zak's lips and the plush skin dragged up his chest to nibble on a nipple. He only barely heard the raven whisper, "Wanna ride you," before Nick snorted and shoved Zak's shoulder.

"Me first bro."

Aaron had to groan as Zak's snapped his eyes open to glare at Nick. "What? No! He comes faster the second time!" And the bickering began. Aaron was speechless at the furious back-and-forth. Just, what the fuck? Those two were fucking insane on their own. The hell they meant-

"Aaron, tell him I get to go first because I'm older." Zak growled and sat up again to cross his arms more effectively. Nick rolled his eyes, sitting on Aaron's other side, and Aaron dragged his gaze down the broader, strong frame the same way he did to Zak's earlier. They were trying to kill him, or something, Aaron swore it.

Nick smirked and Aaron could tell the expression pissed Zak of a bit. "Right. And you told me you could go days without cock." Zak narrowed his eyes at him. "Are you gonna disprove yourself tonight?" If Aaron had a hand to use, he would've slapped his forehead. These two...

Before Zak could come back with an answer, Aaron sniped, "I'm not a toy." His brows scrunched closer together, "Untie me now, guys, really." If they wanted a throw down, he'll give 'em a throw down. But one had to wait, dammit.

"Nope," Nick quipped and pinched the one dry nipple making Aaron twitch. Aaron pulled at the cuffs before falling slack again. "Need you to sit still long enough 'til we're satisfied."

"Satisfied? _Both_of you? Now?" Aaron gulped, "Fuck, have you guys watched yourselves?" Aaron tried to move his hips away when slender fingers wrapped around his erection again and glared at the man who did it. "Especially you. You and your diva self is never satisfied!"

"Ha!" Nick barked and Zak rolled his eyes, squeezing his fist around Aaron's girth in retaliation. Aaron writhed against the sheets, turning his head to the side when Nick nuzzled under his jaw and slid a hand across his chest. Laying beside him, Nick's hard cock nestled against his hip, hot against his skin, and threaded a leg over Aaron's. "You should be excited, bro."

"I'll be excited if I still have balls after this, man."

The brunette chuckled. Quickly, that warm body moved from his side to straddle his hips and the hand around his cock disappeared.

"This is so not fair, Nick." Zak whined and Nick looked over his shoulder at the older male.

"You shoulda sat on his cock rather than play with it." Nick said back. "Get us ready?"

"Nick!"

"I'll get you ready for his cock after. Promise." Aaron heard Zak sigh before he crawled off the bed and came back with lube.

Nick leaned forward, kissing his lips, his tongue quickly darting into the silken orifice. Aaron was nearly too distracted to hear a cap popping open. He expected a lubed hand to wrap around his cock but was surprised as familiar, soft lips wrapped around him instead. Nick groaned, trembling above him, and pulled away for moment to say over his shoulder, "Another."

Aaron tried to see, wanted to see long, slender fingers disappear into Nick's body, but from his angle it was impossible. He dropped his head back as he felt Zak sink his mouth down even more, over it already as the raven ran his tongue as well as he could over the prominent vein on the underside of his dick. Nick gasped, his body shooting forward and Aaron had to ask, "How many?"

"Three." Nick swallowed thickly, trying to control his breathing. Zak found the bundle of nerves and continue to press down on it, driving Nick crazy. "It's enough. Zak, move!"

Zak's mouth disappeared and he only saw the other man peaking over Nick's shoulder before he felt the furled skin of the younger man's asshole at the tip of his cock. Aaron nearly pulled his arms out of its sockets as Nick slowly fucked himself down, taking him in a bit at a time, but the pull on his arms proved to be too painful and he fell back against the bed, only allowed to watch. He heard Zak whimper, hidden behind Nick's wider frame. "What?" Aaron ground out through his teeth and tried to fuck his hips up, but Nick rested his weight back, pushing him down on his thighs.

"Take 'im faster, Nick," Zak whined and those pretty hands were visible again as they wrapped around Nick's hips. Nick pushed Zak's hands off.

"I'm going my pace," the younger of the three groaned and swirled his hips. Aaron moaned, arching his back as he fought with the binds and Nick was very well distracted by how the older man moved. Pale hands smoothed up the thinned chest, lightly pulling on the sparse hair.

"Fuck," Aaron whimpered, looking up at Nick as he rocked up and down. He wanted to reach over, touch anything he could. He shook his head, inhaling sharply. "Zak- Zak, come here." He panted through slitted lips as Zak crawled around, distress visible on his face.

Nick chuckled breathlessly, watching Zak. and hands messaging over Aaron's groin. "Fuck- babe, you that needy?" He asked and Zak shot him a glare.

"Says you on his dick." Zak shot back before draping himself over Aaron's chest. He grinned at the older man, looking over glazed eyes and red lips before leaning down for a kiss. He moaned as Aaron quickly took over, his tongue sweeping into the moist cavern and he sucked on the evading muscle.

Fingers plucked at his nipples and the pressure increased above his groin. Aaron started fucking up into Nick, pulling moans and cries from the man on top as he swiveled his hips just right to feel his sweet spot throbbing against his dick. Aaron's mouth fell slack as Nick flexed around him and Zak quickly moved in, licking into his mouth gently.

Aaron pulled his mouth away, swallowing thickly as Nick started rolling his hips down, quickly sheathing his cock into his heat. "Fuck, yes..." he hissed and pulled on the binds again, wanting to grab those slim hips and pull Nick down continuously onto his shaft. The younger man smirked, tightening his channel and Aaron saw stars. "You _tease_," Aaron gasped as his vision returned and ground up.

His attention returned to Zak, the noise he made just begging for attention. "Aaron, cum already," He commanded shakily and lightly sucked on the closest swollen nub on his chest. That, and the intense tight hold around his cock had him gasping, rocking his hips up as he shot his load deep inside Nick's ass. He felt the younger man's cum hit his stomach, was sure he got Zak covered in it as well, as Nick panted little moans through his orgasm.

Nick slowed down, still seated on his lap, and Zak pulled back with a needy moan. The man was on his knees again and looking down that strong body, Aaron noted the weeping, reddened cock. His eyes fluttered as Nick slid off.

"Poor thing." Nick murmured playfully at Zak and wrapped a hand around the swollen organ. Zak batted his hand away.

"Not you." he panted and Nick grinned, not at all offended. He, like Nick, came here to fuck Aaron.

Aaron tried at the binds again, falling slack because he knew the two wouldn't let him go until Zak was satisfied too. "Dude, give me a few," he begged when Nick wrapped a hand around his cock. The flesh was still half hard, but much to sensitive to be touched. Aaron gasped, trying to pull away.

"D-dammit, stop!" Aaron cried, "Get Zak ready- fuck-"

Nick stroked him a lot more gently until Zak moved to straddle Aaron's lap. The older man grunted at the weight. Zak felt around the bed for the lube and passed it over his own shoulder, but Nick just threw it back on the bed.

"I'm _not_taking him dry." Zak mumbled.

Nick grinned, looking at Aaron over Zak's shoulder before shoving Zak down. "You're not." He pulled Zak's hips up, "Go back to kissing. It's cute."

Zak rolled his eyes and Aaron laughed quietly. Pouty lips quickly descended onto his own and they simply moved together, returning to a dance they perfected long ago. They were given a few seconds before they were disrupted. Zak accidentally bit down harshly on his lip and Aaron pulled away with a grunt.

"I-I'm sorry," Zak whimpered and his head dropped against Aaron's neck.

"Is he eatin' you out?" Aaron had to ask and Zak keened, nodding as he pushed his hips back.

"Not enough- Fuck, Nick please." Nick groaned behind him and Zak answered it, panting against Aaron's chest.

They were so not being fair. Aaron bit his lip, watching the older of his two lovers lose himself. His body quickly reacted as lewd noises filled his ears. _Fuck_, he could hear Nick's sucking little kisses, probably right over the wanting pucker, through Zak's quiet moans. He felt a hand wrap around his cock again, wet, wondering if Nick somehow slicked his hand up with lube while they were all distracted.

He wasn't going to make it, Aaron worried, but as Nick became visible over Zak's shoulder and Zak carefully sat up to reveal his straining erection, maybe this didn't need to last as long as he feared.  
He groaned, his eyes half lidded as Zak squirmed above him. Nick trailed his hands down the strong chest, a shade darker on pale, pale skin. Zak panted, grinding down on his rigid cock, teasing the both of them when they really didn't need it.

"Ride me!" Aaron growled and Nick smirked over Zak's shoulder, the man on his lap chuckling through his heavy breaths. Nick helped Zak position himself before Aaron entered into another similar, tight heat.

Zak didn't even bother waiting, probably waited long enough, and started rocking his hips quickly over his lap. Nick grinned, giving the older male a good spank before laying down besides Aaron and wrapping his body around the undulating body.

"Won't last," Aaron moaned and Zak shook his head, wrapping a hand around his own cock.

"Hold it, Aaron." he stroked himself quickly, needing to find release with him. Aaron hissed as Zak tightened in pleasure around him.

Nick ran a hand up Zak's thigh, pinching at the soft skin, making the raven buck, his hips rolling forward until the flared head of Aaron's cock pulled at his rim. Aaron gasped, his eyes snapping over to Nick. "Don't do that!" Zak cried, but Nick just grinned, kissed Aaron on the neck and pinched Zak again. The raven twitched, sinking down quickly on Aaron's cock and Aaron clenched his eyes shut, groaning as he released into the tight body.

Zak's eyes fluttered, his hand moving quickly over his dick and found his release within seconds of Aaron's. Spunk spilled over Aaron's chest and Nick quickly ran his hand through it, spreading the mess over the dark hair. Aaron felt pretty gone on his bed, his muscles relaxed and head lolling tiredly to the side. He would've glared at the two if he could, but the best he could do was grunt as Zak slipped off his lap and took up his other side. Nick quickly uncuffed him and took his wrists, messaging the reddened skin.

Jesus, what was this, the fifth time in just as many nights? God, he wasn't even going to _count_how many during the days. He needed a break. "Guys... No cock for a month. I'm serious. At least, not mine."

The next morning, Aaron packed his stuff and went downstairs before either of his younger partners woke up. He wasn't ending their relationship, hell, he's been through worse things than this with them, but the exhaustion was not worth it. Surely they realize he was just one man and they got each other too. In Aaron's mind, he thought, like hell, should be doing all the work. Locking the door to Zak's house and getting in his car, he drove the short distance to his own home and fell right back asleep in his own bed. He wasn't worried. He knew in a few hours the two would be banging on his door and ringing the doorbell like demons were on their tail, or something.

And like he thought, hours after succumbing to sleep, there it was just as lunch time came rolling around. The ringing was insistent and pulled Aaron right out of his bed, making his head spin for a moment. He didn't even bother to put on a shirt as he walked the long distance to his front door, knowing exactly who was waiting outside. Opening the door, he grunted as two weights pushed him deeper into his home, and clung onto his broad frame.

"Oh, god, leave me alone." Aaron whined to no one in particular, and pushed away the hands that were getting a little too grabby below the belt. He pushed at the two, putting distance between them. "Haven't you guys had enough yesterday?"

Nick opened his mouth to say something but Zak quickly shushed him. Holding onto Nick's arms, Zak said, "You were gone!" And proceeded to glare in annoyance at Aaron.

The older man rolled his eyes, "Dude, it's not like I got lost or crashed, or something."

"You should of stayed. " Nick said, pouting, and pulled himself free from Zak's grasp. "What do you think we thought when we woke up and found you not there?"

"I don't know, tired?" Aaron chuckled and combed through his beard with his fingers absently before anchoring his hands on his hips. "I told you guys, I need a break."

"You were serious?"

Aaron snorted. "Yes, I was serious. If you guys are so horny, go fuck each other or something."

Zak shrugged and crossed his arms. He shared a look with Nick, the both of them nodding. "Fine. We'll wait you out."

"The hell, guys..."

"We don't sleep without our third."

It took them one week. One week was all it needed before Aaron had the two trying to catch him alone. It was funny almost, the way their frustration was starting to show, but he did tell them multiple times that they could sleep with each other.

But apparently it wasn't the same. They _did_sleep with each other, after much convincing, but they wanted to sleep with Aaron too. And really, that was just a tad bit ridiculous. He didn't think he was oversexed right up until he got to counting how many times a week Zak and Nick had to have him. Now that when they came over together to his house, Aaron pointed to the guest bedroom and told them to get busy while he swam in his pool.

Then the second week came rolling around and they started coming over on their own. It was kind of cute, if Aaron ever wanted to admit it. It somehow got into their heads that if they were nice enough to Aaron, he would give them his manbits.

Not quite so, but he never told them that, and they continued to spoil him. Just the other day, Aaron had been lounging in his lawn chair as Zak worked in his backyard. Sure, he felt like bit of a pervert as he watched the older of his two partners work. Whenever he checked himself, Aaron was positive he was leering at the flustered body, but he _did_fuck the guy prior to this month of celibacy. So what if right at the end of all that work, Zak was so limp and slick with sweat that Aaron would've totally taken advantage of that. Fact was he didn't, and he had to laugh when the raven groaned in annoyance and pouted as he curled tiredly into his lap.

And not to long after that Nick had been his personal maid, not that he would call Nick that to his face. The younger man had picked up after him all day, acting as his personal secretary if he needed one. Tasks were generally boring, but Nick did everything with a smile and really, how hard _was_it for Aaron not to grab that boyishly grinning face and planting a sloppy kiss. Damn hard. Especially when the younger man would come around him when he was at his desk editing videos, and wrap him in his long arms, lips caressing just behind his ear. Aaron thought about grabbing the guy and slamming him onto his desk top, but who wouldn't.

They wanted him, but Aaron was not going to budge. Sexual frustration? What sexual frustration— and if Aaron was feeling especially horny that day, he had his right hand. He was _not_going to give in to his own form of punishment for the other two. At least that what he told himself.

Then the bickering started up again. Nick and Zak were just so frustrated with Aaron they started taking it out on each other. That made him feel a bit guilty, but Aaron was trying to teach these two a lesson. He was almost certain it was working too, but he wouldn't know until after. When he next saw Zak and saw him covered in bruises and love bites, it really bit at his own resolve to do something. Telling Nick to calm himself the hell down wasn't too hard. But finding out Nick was very much in the same condition as Zak was the final straw, really. He mulled over it for that night and the next morning, he decided to visit Zak at his home.

He came over without much of a plan, knocking on his door without much of a word in advance. Aaron had to grin as minutes later Zak opened the door, sleepy after an afternoon nap.

"Good morning, sunshine."

"Shut up, Aaron."

Aaron snorted, pushing the younger man to the side and walking in. He could feel Zak walking behind him and looking over his shoulder, there he was, rubbing at a tired eye. "How are you?"

Zak grunted, "Horny."

"That's cool."

Zak whined behind him, running into his back and wrapping his arms around his waist. "You can't still be resting, bro," he mumbled and nuzzled his shoulder. "It's been three weeks. I miss you."

"I'm here now," Aaron said with a grin and reached up to thread his fingers through the thick dark hair. Zak shook his head, a hand smoothing down Aaron's clothed stomach and cupping his groin. "Woah, there."

"_This._I came over nearly everyday!" Zak pouted, "You're supposed to be my boyfriend. The fuck are you doin'."

Aaron had to laugh and turned around in Zak's arms. He grabbed the younger man around his hips when he started to pull away angrily and kissed his cheek, charmed by the light blush. "Didn't know we were using that terminology with each other." he said, amused.

"Yeah, well... whatever." Zak said lamely and crossed his arms effectively between them. Aaron shook his head with a grin.

"That's a new one." the older man pointed out, and lightly traced the bitemark on Zak's nape. He could almost count out the teeth. "You and Nick, I swear..."

The raven grinned mischievously, "He has a matching one on his thigh."

"You gonna tell me how that happened?"

"Nope." He pulled Aaron in, hooping his fingers into his belt hoops, "Wanna find the other ones?"

"Nice try, bro." Aaron snickered and pulled away. Zak followed him into the kitchen, watching silently as he went through his fridge. "You and Nick need to calm down."

"No, Nick needs to calm down."

"You need to calm down."

Aaron shut the fridge, not finding anything he really wanted and walked over to the pantry. Zak followed him every step of the way. Like a lost puppy, Aaron thought, and that was kind of cute. He found some cookies and quickly opened the sealed packaging. "If you chill, he'll chill."

"But... but Nick would throw me down, Aaron!" Zak said, his eyes wide. He grabbed the bag of cookies and placed them on the counter with a huff. "Are you telling me to just lay down and take it?"

The older man rolled his eyes, munching on his one cookie. He swallowed before he spoke, "As if it's any different from how you usually take it." Zak shoved him and he laughed, "No, I mean, how have you been lately? Have you been fighting back? You know how he gets when you fight back."

Zak pursed his lips, looking away with a shrug. Aaron grinned, pulling him into his arms.

"Come on, bro. You know how it bothers me to find marks on your body. Just do this for me? " He lightly kissed up the line of Zak's slender neck, feeling him shiver. "And I _might_feel like finishing sexual exploits with you today." He said, laughing as the other man perked. "Just don't tell Nick that we're doing this, okay? I'm still supposed to be mad at you both."

Zak looked at him under his lashes, a mischievous smirk on his lips, "That's totally not fair, you know?"

"He'll have you 'laying down and taking it' as far as he is concerned." Aaron reached under the tight shirt, touching skin he denied himself of for quite some time. The younger man moaned against him and quickly pulled his shirt off before plastering himself to Aaron's front. Aaron fumbled with his sweatpants, quickly pushing his hands under the waistband and sliding it down Zak's hips until they fell around his feet.

"You've really been waiting for this, haven't you." Aaron murmured huskily as he held the nude body against his own.

"Five."

"Pardon?"

"I've got five bite marks." Zak said, "And you know how Nick likes his even numbers."

Aaron bit the opposite side, clear of any mark, lightly, "Was that an invitation?"

"Could be." Zak smirked and snorted when Aaron turned them around and laid him flat on the kitchen table. "Dude, not in my kitchen. People eat here."

"You guys fuck in my guest bedroom and people sleep there." Aaron muttered and quickly stole a kiss. He forced his tongue into Zak's mouth when he grunted and the body melted under him.

"Fuck, Aaron, get out of your clothes!" Zak said around their kiss and pulled at Aaron's shirt. Aaron laughed and quickly discarded his shirt to the floor with Zak's.

"What do you want to do?" He asked and wrapped the strong body in his arms again. He felt slender fingers at his hips, pulling at the button of his pants.

"I don't care." Zak grinned as he pushed Aaron's pants and underwear to the floor. He wrapped his legs around Aaron's waist, grinding their cocks side by side. He received a moan and the hands around his hips tightening as the older man ran kisses down his chest.

"Found one," Aaron grunted and wrapped his hand around their matching erections. Licking at  
the mark on his right peck, he asked, "How the hell he did this one?"

Zak shrugged, wrapping his arms around Aaron's shoulders, "Fuck if I know!" He thrusted up as Aaron traced the mark with his tongue and sucked the red mark purple. "Don't _do_that!"

Aaron pulled off with a grin, "I'm still thinking where I'll put mine." He left a soft kiss to the mark, "So there's this one and the one on your neck. Where are the other ones?"

"Find 'em."

He snorted and pulled back, the man under him whining as he put space between them. He still kept a hand around Zak's cock, squeezing when the man tried to stand up. "Don't move, bro." He dragged his eyes downward, noting the one on his hip. That would make three. "Turn around."

Zak gave him a knowing smirk and quickly jumped off the table when Aaron gave him the permission to move. Aaron had to laugh, cupping the bitten cheek.

"Are you kidding me?"

"I was being a right bastard." Zak said and turned back around to sit on the table again. "But I won."

Aaron saddled up between his legs, pulling them around his waist again, "Oh?"

Zak hummed, "I topped."

"I'll believe it when I see it." Aaron said playfully and ignored the light sting of Zak slapping his arm. "That makes four, still... where's the last one, Zak?"

The raven grinned, sitting back to elongate his torso. There, right at the crease of his hip and thigh sat another red bite mark. Long tanned fingers ran over the marked pale skin and Aaron couldn't tear his eyes away. "He was especially scary with this one." Aaron pushed his hand away, tracing it with his own.

"You need to calm your shit down around him, bro," Aaron muttered quickly and attached his mouth to Zak's collarbone, large canines digging into the hallows. Zak keened, his back arching in surprise as Aaron brought blood to the surface.

"Give a guy a warning!" Zak cried and writhed against the table. Aaron managed to get him flat on his back and Zak stared up at the ceiling, cussing through noisy breaths. Aaron pulled off with a grin, the saliva slicked mark was bright and new.

"He won't miss that one!" Aaron said and nuzzled the sensitive skin. Zak twitched.

"Make me cum, Aaron. _Jesus._"

"You and your kinks, bro, I don't know."

"Fuck you." Zak whined and wrapped a hand around his leaking cock.

Aaron grabbed his hand and pulled it above his head, "Don't touch that!" He growled, smirking as the body under him shivered. "I know what to do."

He stepped back, pulling Zak off the table and turned him around only to bend him over it. Zak whined as the solid end dug under his shaft almost painfully. The younger man moaned as he felt hot, hard flesh slide between his thighs and nestled under his balls. "D'you like this?"

"_Yes_..." Zak whimpered and dropped his head as Aaron hips continued to slap against his ass. Aaron's cock slid smoothly between his legs, sliding against his genitals. He pushed his hips back, "Touch me..."

Aaron stroked him from root to tip, pausing as he engulfed the swollen head in his hand. Zak moaned at the warm encasing, fucking his hips forward, but Aaron simply moved with him and forced his hips against the table. "Don't move!" Aaron commanded, "Close 'em."

Zak bit his lip, shaking his head, "Please, Aaron-" He gasped when the bearded man bit at his nape, right behind Nick's mark.

"Do it." He growled and kissed the back of his neck as the younger man shifted his feet closer together, making the hold around his cock tighter. He leaned back, slowly fucking between his thighs as the ran his free hand down the tense back. "Good, Zak..."

"Yeah?" His breath hitched when the older male tease the tip of his cock. He rocked his hips with Aaron's, the sensual swirl of his hips hypnotizing. He got a grunt in reply and Zak looked over his shoulder. "Come on, Aaron..."

"What?" Aaron teased.

"Put it in me!"

"Nope!" Aaron pulled away, pushing the heavy form until he was on his back on the table. Zak grunted as his legs were pushed to his chest, again cradling Aaron's cock between his thighs.

"_Fuck_," Zak cursed as Aaron started thrusting, the slick slide of his hard cock under his and the sharp smack of his balls against his own was pleasurable and teasing, but unsatisfying. He forced his own legs open to wrap around Aaron again and pulled the older man against him desperately, fingers digging almost harshly onto his shoulders. "Aaron, you fucker..."

Aaron had to laugh and lightly dragged his fingers between the upturned ass, sliding the tips against his hole. Zak gasped and his hold around him tightened. He bit his lip, eyebrows furrowed and eyes pleading as he looked up at Aaron.

"How bad you want it?"

"Aaron, you cannot be teasing me now!"

"I'll tease you as much as I want," Aaron shot back and smiled. Fingers slipped from his hole and moved to wrap around their dicks, "I honestly don't feel like fucking today."

"You're fucking hard," Zak whimpered and rocked his hips with Aaron's, "Just- just put it inside-"

Aaron groaned and started stroking their lengths, squeezing tightly. He panted, "I could."

"You _will_-" Zak reached down, holding onto Aaron's hand. He whimpered as Aaron let go of his cock to only stroke his own. Watching the swollen flesh drool precum over his cock had him whining. "Fuck me."

Aaron grabbed his legs, pushing them to Zak's chest, his cock held tightly between his thighs again. He grinned over Zak's bent knees as the man glared at him and started rocking his hips forward. Zak's eyes fluttered shut, but the grasp on Aaron's shoulder was still bruising.

"This isn't... You're not doing it right!"

Aaron laughed through his heavy breaths and reached between them to grab Zak's cock, feeling the weight and heat. "Babe, you're about ready to blow." He started thrusting faster, hooking his thumb over his own cock so the slide of his length against Zak's was just that much tighter. The muscles in Zak's thighs tensed, clenching around his girth.

Arching his back, Zak let out a soundless moan as he came. A little whining breath as he looked at Aaron through slitted eyes pushed Aaron into finding his own release, his cum mixing with Zak's on his stomach. Aaron slowed to a stop, his hips pressed tightly against the back of Zak's thighs as he slowly ground against him.

"This is not going to become a habit."

Aaron smiled, leaning forward to kiss him and felt Zak's strong legs wrap around his waist. "It's fucking sexy though. Have to tell Nick to try it."

"Nuh-uh." Zak licked his lips as he caught his breath, "Next time you do that, my cock will finally acquaint itself with your ass."

That wasn't the only time Zak needed Aaron, but Aaron made sure to keep him reasonably satisfied. By morning, Zak probably wouldn't be able to walk straight, but at least he wasn't doing _too_much. He was going to check out the animal sanctuary. Surely babysitting a couple of cats wasn't too hard.

Aaron decided not to tag along, but Zak was fine with it. He had a piece of Aaron, so the clingy-ness wasn't suffocating anymore. Instead, he went back home around seven in the morning after sharing a shower with the younger man and passed out for another three hours at home. When he awoke, he felt, eh, he might as well be _fair_, and called Nick over. It didn't take too long. He lazed in bed for probably another few minutes before throwing on some house clothes and lazing some more on his couch and not to long after that, Nick was at his door, ringing the doorbell and calling his name.

Letting him in, Aaron had to smile as Nick quickly wrapped in up in his arms and pushed him into his house. The door was kicked closed, and Aaron usually didn't like it when Nick or Zak did that in his house, but this once, he'll let it slide.

"Hey, buddy."

Nick grunted, smiling against his neck. His facial hair itched, but Aaron was used to it by now. Landing a kiss to his temple, he pushed the younger man away. "What's up, Aaron?"

"Missed you." Aaron said with a shrug, "It's been a while, dude."

"I figured I was bothering you." Nick murmured and pulled the other man closer, "And Zak's been a handful."

"Oh, I know."

"You know?"

"I, uh- I came around to visit is all."

Nick looked at him oddly as Aaron grinned nervously. "Why would he-"

"Clingy." And that was the end of that. Nick laughed and dragged Aaron over to the living room.

"He's funny that way."

"He is," Aaron agreed as he took a seat. Nick took the one next to him, quickly pulling his legs up to lay over Aaron's. Aaron lightly held onto his ankle, "but there's something I've been meaning to ask you."

"You could ask me anything, bro," Nick said and leaned back, resting on the arm of the couch. He smirked as Aaron dragged his eyes over the length of his body. "Dude, I'm up here."

"Yeah," Aaron said absently before meeting his eyes, "Yeah." He patted Nick's legs. "It's about the love bites."

"Oh." Nick laughed, "I have a pretty nasty one on my thigh, thanks to him."

"I know and Zak has one on his ass- he told me." He laughed when Nick did, noting the slight blush on his cheeks. "Seemed like a pretty physical romp to me."

"He wouldn't stop wiggling when I was preparing him."

"Oh?"

Nick hummed and sat up. He made sure it was alright before he straddled the other man's lap, "He was sucking my cock and I was trying to loosen him up."

That put a pretty nice image in Aaron's head. He ran his hands down the strong back. "Sixty-nine?"

Nick nodded, grinning crookedly now that Aaron wasn't trying to push him off or stop anything.

"And you bit him."

"He bit my thigh!"

"What the hell were you doing?" Aaron laughed as Nick pinned him against the back of the couch. Aaron carefully rolled his hips up, and Nick's breath hitched. He watched a pink tongue run over a full bottom lip.

"I pushed his head down, but that's not important." He rolled his eyes, looking a bit put out, "He topped." He grinned, looking at Aaron from under his lashes, "Was the only time since you started this sex pause."

Aaron snorted and lightly spanked him. "You need to calm the hell down, bro. You're giving Zak bad habits."

"Aaron, it's been forever... We're both frustrated. What the hell do you want me to do?"

The older man laughed softly, kissing the frown. "Approach Zak like you would a wild animal, and I promise, whatever we start now, I'll finish."

"You promise?"

"Yeah." Aaron said with a laugh and landed a quick kiss on those full lips. Planting another on his jaw, Aaron whispered, "Just keep this bit from Zak, kay?"

"He's gonna be so angry when he finds out, Aaron," The younger said, gasping as Aaron gently nibbled on his collarbone. He felt hands at his pants, quickly unbuttoning them and pushing them down his hips.

"He'll get over it. At least he won't have you tearing him to pieces every other night." Aaron murmured and lightly grasped the hardening cock in his hand. "Tell me about the bites."

"Dude, why?" Nick whined and rocked his hips forward.

"Zak wouldn't share," Aaron said and leaned back, undoing his own pants. Nick watched with bated breath as he pulled out his cock, slowly stroking. His eyes darted back up when Aaron said, "I want to hear why he got 'em."

"The one on his neck... Monday," Nick started and his eyes focused back down to watch his cock harden and lengthen. He swollowed slowly, "He said I couldn't do it like you."

The older man snorted and pulled the man closer. "Great." He mumbled and started laying kisses on pale skin.

"So I may have gone a little rougher." Nick said with a grin, panting slightly, "Definitely not how you usually do it, but loved it."

Aaron nodded and nudged Nick's cheek with his nose. "The one on his chest?"

"The day after. While fucking him," Nick gasped as a large hand wrapped around his cock. "Fucking sexy, Aaron... the way he was moving."

"Hip?"

Nick licked his lips again, thrusting his hips up as Aaron slowly stroked to the base. "Wh-which ones?"

"Either."

"In the car. For both of them." Nick moaned, "Sucked him off and had him ride me... oh fuck."

"People could of saw."

"Didn't matter," Nick groaned, "Fucking... in his jeep."

Aaron laughed, "You know how hard that car would be jumping with the two of you?"

The younger man nodded and wrapped his arms around Aaron's shoulders. He sighed sadly when Aaron released his cock. "Should've seen it, bro."

Aaron sat back, resting his hands behind the couch casually. "I usually would love to," He said as he eyed the disheveled man on his lap, "But I'm slightly bothered."

"What's there to be bothered about?" Nick asked and crossed his arms.

"Bruises." Aaron muttered and lifted his shirt off. Nick bit his lip at the expanse of skin and his eyes zeroed in on the bruises on his shoulder. He lightly touched them.

"Zak's."

"Yeah." Aaron grunted, "You probably got a few too?"

"A few." Nick laughed and took of his shirt. "They're not bad. Some are just hickeys."

"You really need to cool it around Zak." Aaron said.

"Do you have any idea what Zak would do if I let my guard down?" Nick whined, "That guy would have me pinned in seconds!"

"As if you don't like it." Nick punched him, but Aaron dodged it with a snicker. They were so alike it was hilarious. "Just don't make him feel like he has to strangle you to get you to stop tossing him around. We all know he likes it a bit rough, but he's not a sack of potatoes, dude."

"Fine. But only because you asked." Nick murmured, a crooked grin appearing on his lips as he felt arms wrap around his waist. He nuzzled against Aaron's cheek. Aaron hummed, kissing his lips when they neared.

"Get upstairs and in the bed."

"I know, I know." Nick laughed and crawled off his lap. He only made sure his pants wouldn't fall off his hips as he walked away, "'This is my living room, we don't fuck in here', blah, blah."

Aaron laugh, swatting at air as Nick moved further away. "That's the rules, bro."

"Come _on_, Aaron..."

Laughing, he followed the younger man up the stairs, stepping out of the rest of his clothes the moment he hit the last step. Stepping into his room, he only managed to throw his clothes into the hamper before Nick practically threw him into his unmade bed. Aaron raised an eyebrow and folded his arms behind his head, lounging.

"So how you wanna do this?"

"Wanna fuck you."

What. "Not gonna happen, bro."

The smirk on Nick's face slowly grew, making Aaron nervous. He sat up, leaning against the headboard as Nick fully undressed by his bedside.

"Don't smile at me like that, man, it's creepy."

The grin only widened and Aaron grunted as Nick's heavy weight fell on top of him. Stronger than he remembered, Nick pushed his legs apart and fitted himself in between. Karma. This is karma in the form of Nick Groff to bite him in the ass.

"You know I'll make it feel good." Nick said and started to grind his hips slowly against his own. Aaron rolled his eyes. "Come on, Zak loves it."

"That's _Zak._I don't bottom, dude." Aaron grabbed him around the shoulders and tried to flip them, but Nick grounded his weight, pushing him down.

"Dude, just chill." Aaron scoffed lightly, "Plus, want you sucking my cock."

"I want _you_ sucking _my_cock."

He snorted. "I could, just, you know... not." He managed to push Nick off of him and get a foot off the bed before he he shoved flat on his back in the center. Maybe he _should_start lifting weights. If Nick's going to get this idea that throwing him around was something he could do.

"You've denied me long enough, bro."

"I could deny you longer." Aaron muttered. He gave Nick a moment to move before he said, "I'll scream."

"You wouldn't." Nick said, laughing, because they both knew he was joking. He straddled his hips, making sure Aaron wouldn't move. "You missed this."

Aaron dragged his eyes down, and shrugged. "I may have." He reached forward, lightly stroking Nick's cock. He grinned as the younger man shut his eyes in pleasure, a pleased gasp leaving his lips. Carefully, he dragged his free hand around Nick's hip, lightly tracing down the shadowed crevice to his hole.

"Fuck, Aaron..."

"So what is this about fucking me?" He asked playfully as he teased the twitching pucker. Nick bucked, his hips shooting forward, grinding Aaron's cock between his legs.

"I'm gonna..." Nick started and continued to grind, "I'll fuck you."

He had a smart remark to that, but groaned instead as Nick nibbled down his neck. Arms fell to the side as Nick found a path down, kissing down the center. "Lower," her murmured, and felt Nick nod against his sternum. Aaron fisted his short hair, keeping the younger man in place as he laid kisses right to the hair leading from his navel to his groin. Legs spread automatically, bracketing the young brunette between them as his cock was suddenly engulfed. He propped himself up, gasping as he watched his cock disappear between red lips. His breath quickened at the sure swipes of a quick tongue, staring into dark browns that looked up at him confidently.

"_Jesus_, Nick-"

"Wanna try something new?"

Aaron grunted as Nick lifted his legs , hooking them over his broad shoulders, and glared. He managed to plant his palm on Nick's forehead, but the younger man laughed, licking those red, full lips before leaving long licks to his balls. Aaron moaned at the attention, fighting to stay alert, but ultimately failed as Nick took one into his mouth, sucking gently while he stroked his cock. Hell, where was Zak when you needed him to complain about being ignored. Nick would be on top of him in _seconds_-

He gasped, arching his back as he felt those devious lips mouthing behind his sac, and nearly ended it right there as he felt a curious tongue at his hole. Aaron gasped his name, and Nick did that thing, must of been the same damn thing he does to Zak every single fucking time to get him keening, because, _fuck_, Aaron couldn't keep his legs from falling open and just giving in.

"Good?" Nick asked and pulled back a bit. Aaron could only nod as fingers prodded at his hole.

"M-might as well move forward," Aaron grumbled, stumbling slightly over his words as Nick breached him to the first knuckle and pulled away. Nick snorted, licking around his sphincter and lightly fingering his hole until he accepted the length of his index. "Don't know how you and Zak do it, bro..."

"It'll get better, G, just wait." Nick said, confidence dripping from his tone. He slipped his finger out and sat up, looking for the lube. "Don't you dare move." He quickly jumped by the bed, reaching for the drawer under the TV which he knew held Aaron's stash (or what he and Zak left there every once in a while). Crawling back onto the bed, he pushed Aaron's legs farther apart, making the man jump and pull back.

"Dude! I don't stretch that way!"

Nick rolled his eyes, sitting on his knees between Aaron's legs as he unscrewed the cap and coated his fingers in lube. Slicking his cock up with one hand, he pointed two fingers and dove for Aaron's entrance. He was surprised as he was suddenly rolled onto his back, hand held above his head.

"Aaron!"

"Wait, Nick, you're freakin' me out!"

Nick laughed, waving a hand in the air. "Turn around, then! Hands and knees- come on, bro."

He sighed and rolled off of Nick, laying down on his front with his head propped over a pillow in his arms and his ass in the air. Nick had to laugh at the unamused face on his eldest lover. He just didn't know how good it could get yet.

Just to tease him, Nick only ran his hands slowly down the long back and ran them back up, gentle and using the lube like an oil to massage the tense muscles until the body under him relaxed. "You just gotta trust me, Aaron." He said huskily. Nick picked up the lube again, slicking his fingers up some more before his hands got more daring.

Aaron held his breath as he was breached. Looking over his shoulder he said, "If Zak finds out about this..."

"As far he knows, we didn't even sleep with each other." Nick grinned, and quickly slipped in a second finger, patting Aaron's hip when he tensed. He reached around, slowly stroking Aaron's cock as he prepared him. "Relax." Aaron slowly exhaled, trying to control his breath, so Nick placed soft kisses to his shoulder. Now holding two comfortably, Nick bent his fingers, smiling when Aaron arched and grunted in surprise. "Found it!"

"Of course you found it!" Aaron groaned and buried his face in the pillow. Nick could only just make out, "Just because I top doesn't mean I'm lacking a prostate."

Nick chuckled, petting at the little bundle until he had Aaron panting under him. He could see the color on Aaron's shoulders darken, and hearing a stifled moan Nick knew it was from pleasure more than embarrassment. He grabbed the flushed shoulder and pulled the older man back so he wouldn't suffocate himself. "Dude, breathe."

"Fuck, Nick, get on with it..."

"You could of said you were ready sooner."

"Just get on with it!"

Snorting, Nick pulled his fingers out and aligned himself. Grasping Aaron's hips, he said, "I've been waiting to do this for a while!" And quickly pushed his length into the willing body. He inhaled sharply as he pushed into the tight channel, caging over Aaron's thinned frame. The older man was constricting around him, fighting to stay open. "Relax... relax..."

Aaron gulped, nodding as he he pulled himself up on his hands. He held back a groan as Nick started moving. He was barely given a minute before Nick started a pounding rhythm, forcing him against the mattress, and did the guy want to die?

Aaron pushed back, growling over his shoulder, "Slow the fuck down!"

"Nuh-uh," Nick grunted rested his head at the top of his spine. He was forcing these little noises he never heard from Aaron before, he definitely couldn't stop now. It was kind of like having Zak under him. Having such a masculine figure put in such a position. But this was _Aaron_, and Aaron _never_bottomed. There was something about that that just made taking the older man that much better. He moaned, shutting his eyes, the sound of skin slapping skin ringing in his ears along with the pleasured moans leaving Aaron's mouth. "So hot..."

Aaron gasped, rocking back, "It's weird." He mumbled between breaths. His breath hitched when he felt a hand wrap around his throbbing erection, stroking him in time with the thrusts into his body.

"You like it though..." Nick moaned, and pulled back to watch his length disappear into the spasming hole. He wouldn't last long, not like this. Not when he could feel the older man seconds from cumming, clenching around his dick and fucking into his hand. Running his nails down Aaron's back, Nick couldn't help thinking how it would look with Aaron fucking Zak right under him while he gets fucked in the ass and- he gasped, the fantasy pushing him to release faster than he g c wanted, whining into Aaron's shoulder as he ground against him.

Aaron moaned as he was filled, blushing furiously because, the hell, it felt weird, and the fuck is he still hard for. Nope, did not feel awesome, he tried telling himself even though he was positively ready to just explode. Then Nick slipped out of him and pushed him onto his back. Fingers slid back inside of his hole, and Aaron couldn't help arching into Nick's lips. The younger man licked down the same path on his chest to his stomach until he took his cock into his mouth and , holy fuck-

He's pretty sure he's seeing stars. Aaron didn't want to move and barely made a noise as Nick sucked him dry. He gasped quietly as Nick popped off his cock and plopped himself down on his stomach. Aaron rolled his eyes. Here he was fighting to breathe, and Nick would rather cut off his air supply.

"Good?"

"You popped my butt cherry, bro."

Nick snorted loudly and nudged himself under Aaron's chin. "I wanna do it again."

And that's how it carried on. One night he had Zak and the next he had Nick, and then there were nights where he was alone, but he was damn sure they got each other, and this was definitely how it was supposed to be all along. It was mostly like how it was before, minus the group sex and using his cock like a dildo, and _maybe_ he wasn't so strict when it comes to topping (though, this was only with Nick and Aaron made sure to top _most_of the time). He was satisfied and his dick also had the chance to breathe.

He wouldn't call it cheating, although he had to admit, he was kind of scared of getting caught. Zak tended to fly off the handle and if he over reacts, Nick sort of feeds of that energy and does too. Those two together is like getting caught in a hurricane and Aaron kind of didn't want to get tied up again. He'd rather be the aggressor in all honesty. They get a kick out of telling him what to do during work anyways.

Either way, Aaron knew that it wouldn't last much longer now. It's now been a little over a month and he was stalling. Just last afternoon, he had Nick break and beg for dick, all out of breath and needy as hell. And this morning Aaron had Zak spread out for him on the bed, his word the only restraint keeping that strong body from moving as Aaron fucked him nice and slow. He practically had them wrapped around his pinky, and sh'yeah, he felt pretty spoiled.

But yeah, he knew it couldn't last for much too long now.

* * *

Zak grinned, practically purring as he buried himself under the covers. His body was still tingling after quite a slow love making and it's been a few minutes since Aaron left, but he didn't very well have the desire to leave the bed yet. He knew he had to. Nick would be coming over pretty soon and if Nick put two and two together, all hell would break loose. He really didn't know what sort of devious plan Nick would make against him and Aaron. No, that was just one thing he never want to find out.

He stretched, the pull on his muscles in itself was quite orgasmic, always was after sharing a bed with either of his two partners, before crawling out of the bed and grabbing some pants to slip into off the floor. Clad in nothing much else, he made his way down. He thought it was quite odd when he could hear Gracie running around downstairs. Zak was pretty sure he shut the crate's door the moment he saw her bright eyes close. Reaching the bottom floor, he warmly greeted Gracie and was surprised when a deep voice greeted him next.

"Dude!" Zak nearly jumped out of his skin as Nick became visible just around the corner. The younger man laughed, folding his jacket over his arm as he came closer. Zak smiled bashfully as Nick eyed him up and down.

"This is a nice image to come over to."

"Whatever, Nick." Zak laughed and straightened, "You fuckin' scared me."

He shrugged, hanging his jacket right over the staircase rail. "Your door was left unlocked. Did you know that?" The grin moved into half of one, "That's potentially dangerous."

"No one comes over besides you and Aaron." Zak muttered. He internally cursed Aaron for this bout of forgetfulness. "You know this neighborhood's pretty safe."

"Of course," Nick laughed and pulled Zak's frame closer. He wrapped his arms around the older man, could smell the heady scent of sweat, day old cologne and... "Dude, you smell like _sex_."

"Uh, thanks?"

Nick snorted, pressing his nose into the juncture of Zak's neck and shoulder. "What have you been doing this morning?" He asked as fingers dipped below the waistband of Zak's pants, just teasing the at the beginning of the crease of his ass. Zak jumped, pulling away with a nervous smile.

"You know, sleeping." He walked in the direction of his living room, taking a seat on his couch before Nick could jump him. "Over slept."

"I believe that you could of been in bed all morning." Nick murmured, following. "But I don't believe you were sleeping." He snickered when that blush covered Zak's cheeks. "What _have_you been doing, Zak?"

"What I do in the morning is none of your business." Zak grumbled and crossed his arms.

"Getting rid of some of the frustration?"

"What?"

Nick rolled his eyes, taking a seat on the other side of the couch. "With Aaron. Not playing with you." Slender fingers walked up Zak's thigh and was quickly batted away, making Nick laugh. Zak coughed, quickly agreeing before he comes up with an elaborate, horribly see-through lie. "Had fun?"

"That's _personal_."

"Yeah. You did." Nick laughed again when Zak pulled a couch pillow from under him and hit him with it. "Should of came over sooner."

Right. Zak was thankful he _didn't._If their youngest found out that his two older lovers were getting it on without him... his fits could put Zak's to shame. "So have you seen Aaron lately?"

"Uh." Was that a pause? "Yeah. Around." Nick said as he spread himself out over the couch. Zak shook his head amusedly as long limbs took up half the couch. "I've been over, doing this and that for him."

"He's got you doing his chores too?" Zak asked. "I swear, this was his original plan."

Nick hummed, leaning his head back against the couch. If he only knew, Nick mused as he watched through the corner of his eye Zak relaxing against his side of the couch. "He's got you in his yard."

"_Yeah._"

"Tired?"

"Of course."

"Sore?"

"Can't even walk straight, bro."

"Wait, what?" Nick lifted his head and raised an eyebrow as he saw Zak blinking rapidly as he tried to come up with words. A cute nervous habit, but that wasn't what caught his mind at the moment. Nick narrowed his eyes, "You're hiding something."

"I'm not," Zak said a little too quickly, "Just, you know, aching all over. He got me doing yard work, G."

"The only times I remember you walking oddly are when you take two cocks in one night." Nick said a bit suspiciously.

"And _again_, Nick, I'm doing _yard work_. Bending over, lifting heavy stuff, pushing heavy things..." Zak kicked him, "And _thanks_for reminding me not to take it twice in one night. I'll remember that next time."

Nick turned sideways on the couch, throwing his legs over Zak's lap. "It's sexy though, when you want it again." He said with a grin. Zak scoffed lightly, pulling the socks off Nick's feet before pinching the skin at the sole of one foot hard. He grunted, but kept his feet in Zak's lap, wincing slightly as he asked, "Do you have toys you've been hiding from me and Aaron?"

"You did not just say that."

Nick shrugged. "I'm just saying, bro. I wouldn't be surprised."

"You're digging yourself a deeper grave, Groff." Zak growled. Nick rolled his eyes.

"I won't lie and say I haven't fantasized about it," Nick murmured and lightly ground the bottom of one foot over Zak's crotch. "Would love to see you spread out and fucking yourself."

Zak gasped and pushed the legs off his lap, pouting when Nick next pinned him against the side of the couch. He pushed back against him and managed to sit upright, but his limbs were still a bit tired and a hard push had him back down. "Nick, stop." The younger man quickly straddled his lap, making him flush as Nick rubbed against his cock. Nick leaned down, kissing down his jaw and Zak shivered as he felt large hands journey down his chest. "Dude, I gotta clean."

"Clean later." Nick murmured and stood from the couch. He grabbed the older man by the wrist, dragging him upstairs, "Wanna take you."

Zak took each step in stride rather than tripping or falling down the stairs, but as he got to the second floor, Zak pushed Nick against the wall. He couldn't have Nick see the state of his room. Plastering himself to Nick's front, Zak took his lips, sucking on his lips until Nick decided the hallway was a good enough place to fuck. The younger man grabbed his ass, squeezing tightly and bringing him closer, making Zak groan.

"The bed's just right over there, G." Nick said huskily between kisses. He felt hands going under his shirt and thin fingers pinching at his nipples that pulled noises from his throat. Pulling Zak flush against his body, he ground their hips together that broke the steadiness of their breaths.

"Can't wait."

Nick nodded, pushed Zak's pants down his hips, and helped kick them to the side. He allowed Zak to grab him around the wrist, biting his lip as he watched Zak suck on his fingers. "Jeez, Zak, lemme get out of my clothes first." He bit out, gasping softly as he felt a soft tongue wind between his index and middle. He managed to pop the button open on his jeans single handedly and pull his zipper down, and together with Zak's help managed to push his jeans and boxers down his hips.

Zak gave a final suck to Nick's fingers before pulling them out of his mouth and started kissing his lips again as he wrapped a hand around their cocks. Rolling his hips against Nick's, they both moaned he slowly stroked them. Running his wet fingers down the crease of Zak's ass, Nick slipped his fingers inside his hole, sliding his fingers in and out easily.

"Fuck, babe, you're ready."

Zak panted against his lips, glaring. "Then stop teasing!" He grunted when Nick switched them, pushing him back against the wall and wrapping his leg around his waist. He could feel the zipper of Nick's pants scratching at his legs, feel his hard, throbbing cock sliding under his balls and against his taint and for some reason that turned him on beyond belief. "Nick, come on!"

Nick chuckled breathily, shifting his hips until he felt Zak's opening at the tip of his dick. Pushing inside, he inhaled through his teeth as he was accepted into slick, tight heat. When was the last time he had Zak like _this?_He didn't dwell on it too hard and quickly found a good rhythm to be pounding into the older male, pulling stifled grunts and whimpers.

He grabbed Zak around his ass, angling his hips further towards himself to get easier access as he slid in and out fast and deep. Zak quite cries, those high whispered moans, pushed Nick to go harder, wanting to hear him louder.

"Stop. Stop, Nick..." Zak breathed and pushed at Nick's shoulder, sighing as his length slid from his body. Nick groaned, pressing Zak against the wall, rubbing himself against the older man's hips as he stole a kiss. "Nick, wait..." he muttered. Nick pulled enough away for Zak to turn around, presenting the other man his back, and stick his hips back.

Nick huffed amusedly, half a grin taking his face as he slowly penetrated the loosened hole. Zak arched under him as he was filled, Nick quickly finding his prostate from this angle. He pulled Zak back onto his cock, seating him in his lap. "Why the change?"

Zak fought for quicker, but Nick kept a strong grip on his hips. Looking over his shoulder, he said, "It was getting awkward." He gasped as Nick thrusted forward, sending Zak nearly face first into the wall. "_Again_. Please, Nick!"

Nick did short, quick thrusts into Zak's ass and reached around to grab his leaking cock, stroking him a lot slower and confusing the other man's sense of motion. "Sit still!" Nick growled and Zak quit the confused rocking of his hips, allowing Nick to control the speed of his pleasure.

He didn't need much more. Zak was panting needily under him, trembling as Nick ground into his sweet spot. Nick started whispering filthy things in his ear, telling Zak to paint the wall in his cum, that he could practically feel the man ready to burst with the way he was sucking on his cock and throbbing against his palm. A whispered, "Cum for me." was enough for Zak to gasp loudly and moan low in his throat as he released his seed all over the white wall and Nick's hand.

"Such a good boy," Nick murmured patronizingly, making Zak blush darkly, and continued to pull on the older man's cock to drag out his orgasm while he sought his own release.

"Please, Nick," Zak whined and pushed back, his body just ready to give. Nick nodded against his neck, his breath hitching as Zak clenched around him unexpectedly and shot his load deep inside his channel. He pulled out, stroking himself quickly as he dribbled cum onto the quivering hole, stopping when he knew he couldn't give anymore. Nick grinned, giving the older man some space as he rested against the wall.

"Fuck, Zak, you should of told me I was hurting you."

"Doesn't hurt," Zak murmured, but he twitched when he felt fingers gently trace the scratches he received on the seat of his bottom and behind his thighs from the zipper on Nick's pants. Nick carefully turned Zak around, smiling as he smoothed his hands up Zak's chest to wrap his arms around his shoulders.

"I'm sorry anyways." He murmured as Zak wrapped his own arms around his nuzzled against Zak's cheek, making the older man giggle quietly before pulling Zak in the direction of the bedroom. "Come on, lets get you in bed. I'll help clean around while you rest up."

Zak blinked and pulled back, nearly falling over in his post-sex relaxed state. "You could clean my kitchen."

Nick snorted, pulling open Zak's bedroom door. "We're up here, already, aren't we?" Raising an eyebrow, he stepped in. "Looks like it needs it."

"Shut up." Zak muttered and followed Nick in. He sat on his bed, crossing his legs under himself instead of walking into the shower and cleaning himself up. He was planning to wash the sheets anyways. He watched nervously as Nick started picking things off the floor, afraid that the younger man might find something that wasn't supposed to be there. And like he feared, Nick straightened from his bent position with Aaron's sunglasses in his hand.

"These aren't yours."

"I think I own sunglasses like those..."

Nick turned around, "I'm sure these are Aaron's, bro." He scoffed lightly, throwing them onto a table, "Don't hide things from me..."

"G, there's nothing to hide." Zak leaned back, chewing his bottom lip as Nick came closer to the bed.

"It reaks of sex in here..."

"I thought we cleared I was busy this morning."

The slight flush made Nick pause, but then a grin slowly pulled at his lips, "With Aaron. You were with _Aaron._That's why the door is open, isn't it? He was here." He straddled Zak on the bed. "I could smell it. The way his cologne mixes with yours."

"I, uh," Zak refused to look at him, stuttering slightly when Nick pulled his arms above his head, effectively pinning him. "Don't get mad?"

"I'm not." Nick smiled and sat up, "I knew something was different. I missed being able to slide right into you."

"Oh my _God_, Nick, shut up." Nick shook his head and leaned down, nuzzling under Zak's jaw.

"I've been sleeping with him too." He was surprised as Zak suddenly pulled his arms from his grasp and shoved him off. "What? It wasn't _my_idea."

"Not mad." Zak huffed, but crossed his arms. "But you could of _told_me."

"No." Nick grinned, sliding back into Zak's lap and sitting on his thighs. "He told me not to if I wanted to continue."

"He told me that too." Zak grunted, looking down. He gave Nick a small smile when he cupped his face and then met his brown eyes. "We have to do something, Nick."

"We will."

"He needs to know he can't make us hide things from each other..."

Nick chuckled breathily as Zak leaned forward, pleased by the tease of lips moving against his own. "He wouldn't know what hit him." He licked his lips, before leaning in for another kiss.

Aaron thought it was going to be a normal day. If things went as scheduled, today would be his 'free' day and Nick would be at Zak's going at it like bunnies as they usually do. Then tomorrow... tomorrow, he was really up for grabs, but usually he'd have one or the other at his door by nightfall. That was a good forty hour resting period and he was totally cool with that.

To make the best of it, he may of gotten up a bit earlier than he's used to to get some work done for GA. General things he usually don't stall on, but this week had been a little rough on him, so he may be a little bit late. Didn't take to long, not for a professional, Aaron had thought to himself at one point with a grin.

And his fridge was empty, and its hittin' close to lunch time. He felt he may need to do some groceries before he spends the next few days eating out his wallet. Day was going as normal, minus the text messages from his two best buds, but that was alright. Didn't look like they were on twitter either, so they were most likely busy with each other. And from his market to his home, the groceries got in pretty safely.

It was around then that he was blindfolded, bound, and lifted onto a strong shoulder that things started going crazy and his forty hour of rest looked like it was not going to happen. He could feel himself getting carried up the stairs and grunted as he was deposited on his bed, bouncing slightly and having his ankles pretty much pulled apart and tied to the bedposts. He kept his mouth tightly shut as fingers crawled up his thighs, his fear warring with his bravery leaving him speechless.

"Undress him."

Aaron pursed his lips, the cold chill crawling up his body dropped back to his feet in an instant. "Nick? Oh my God, is that Zak? Get _off_me!" Aaron growled and wiggled in place. He heard the two snicker from the side of the bed. "Guys, I'm warning you..."

"Warning us, what? We're not the ones tied up." Zak said and Aaron could feel him crawling onto his bed, kneeling by his side. Warm hands slid under his shirt, caressing his ribcage and making him shiver. "You're lucky we're allowing you to sit up at all if you felt like it."

Aaron tested them, sitting up quickly, but neither pushed him down. He moved his arms again, trying the binds that kept his arms behind his back, but they wouldn't budge. "Is this for the sex pause? Dude, I know it's been over a month..."

"Not that." The bed shifted on his other side, and slightly rougher hands pulled his shirt up his chest. "For tricking us, G. You know better..."

Aaron gulped, panting as lips mouthed down his chest, unsure who it was sucking down the center while he felt hands lightly tracing the curve of his bellybutton. He felt hands at his pants, quickly undoing the button and zipper and tearing them down his hips along with his underwear. He gasped as he felt warm breath over his soft cock, hissing as he felt lips quickly encasing him.

"Fuck," Aaron breathed, rocking his hips with the gentle suction around his growing hardness. He felt another mouth kiss his neck, the dark whisper making his hips buck.

"Wish you could see, G. Zak sucking you off."

"Fuck, Nick," Aaron groaned, "Take off the blind fold..."

"No." Aaron gasped as he felt teeth. "You don't get to see. You don't get to touch. Tonight, you _are_our toy."

Zak moaned around the full hardness of Aaron's cock, popping off only to stroke him and say, "And it's barely even six, bro."

The plan was a success. They _knew_Aaron had to go out that day; there was barely a day when he didn't, and jumping him as he entered his home was easy. Tying him up and depositing him on his bed was even easier, much to their surprise, but getting him completely stunned usually had him freezing in place, so maybe it shouldn't of been.

Nick reached down, pushing Zak's hair back, grinning as the closest eye close in annoyance and then pleasure as he tugged his hair back. "Get back on it," He murmured and Zak licked his lips before wrapping his lips around Aaron's cock again. Aaron thrusted his hips up and Zak gagged around the invading organ.

"Don't hurt him, Aaron."

"I'm not _trying_to," The eldest whined. He shook his head, hoping it would loosen the blindfold, but it did nothing. "I can't see, dude."

"You could feel though, can't you?" Nick asked and pushed Zak's head down, holding back a pleased sound of his own as Zak pressed his nose into the trimmed hair at Aaron's groin. Zak slowly sucked up, pulling the skin tight and making Aaron moan. "That's good, Zak." The older man popped off with a huff, surprised when Aaron thrusted his hips up blindly and sliding his cock against his cheek.

"Zak, suck me!'

"Don't tell him what to do!"

Aaron groaned in annoyance, relaxing his tense body to seem even less threatening. A hand wrapped around his cock, sliding up and down his shaft, the slightly rough palm told him it was Zak, and he quickly fucked up into it. He heard whispers, not sure who was saying what or what was being said.

"I'll be right back."

Aaron looked to where he heard the voice. "Where are you going?"

"I'll be right back, don't worry about it."

Zak chuckled as he watched Aaron follow the sound of Nick walking away. Jumping into his lap, his grin widened as Aaron's head whipped up in surprise, as if to look at him. "Where is he going?"

"He'll be right back, don't worry." Zak murmured and leaned forward to kiss him. He distractingly massaged Aaron's chest and carefully rolled his hips, pulling groans from the man under him.

"Jesus, Zak, untie me." Aaron said breathily and rocked his hips up, "Gonna fuck you..."

"Nuh-uh..."

"The way you love it, Zak, come on..." Aaron took control of the kiss making Zak whimper, and the younger man could feel him fighting the binds. Zak pulled his lips away, licking down Aaron's neck before leaving a love bite at the hallow of his throat.

"No. Nick has better plans." He pulled back when he heard their youngest partner enter the room, looking over and nodding happily when Nick flung the toy up in the air and caught it.

Aaron twitched as the toy made a heavy slapping sound against Nick's palm. "What is that?"

"Nothing," Nick snickered and set the toy down. He helped Zak undress Aaron as much as they could, which really wasn't that much, but it would have to do. Nick shoved Aaron down, palming down his bare chest until he grabbed his cock. "I have a few things with me, bro."

"Like what?" Aaron asked and shifted, feeling like his dick was being held captive and threatened. His breath hitched when something unfamiliar held him at the base, quickly realizing what it is though he never had one put on him before. "Fuck, Nick, you can't do that."

"I think I can." Nick said playfully, patting Aaron's hip now that the cock ring was secured. "That should keep you nice and hard for us to play with."

Zak grinned, reaching forward to test the ring himself. Aaron groaned at his gentler handling. "Told you the red one would look better."

Nick rolled his eyes, "It's your favorite color. Of course you think it looks better." He popped open the lube, slicking up the vibrator that he dropped earlier on the bed. Zak bit his lip, tilting his head questioningly to the side.

"D'you really think he's gonna like that?" Zak jumped when Aaron spoke.

"Like what?"

"He's gonna like it." Nick said and passed it to Zak. "He told me not to tell you, but he also told me not to tell you we're sleeping together." He smirked when Aaron called his name out warningly. "I got him to bottom for me."

"Liar." Zak snorted, but the smug grin on Nick's face and the flush staining Aaron's cheeks told him it was the truth.

"Multiple times." Zak's jaw dropped, making Nick giggle and pinch his chin. Zak batted his hand away.

"Like, three times, bro." Aaron muttered, slightly annoyed.

Zak shut his mouth. He looked at the toy in his hand before looking up at Aaron then finally at Nick. "That's not fair..."

Nick shrugged, leaning in and landing a quick apology on his lips. "D'you want to top him?" He laughed when Zak rolled his eyes.

"I'll take him on my terms, bro." He looked at Aaron, "He knows what he has to do if he ever wants me to top."

"I'm good." Aaron quickly said. He jumped when he got a quick slap to his thigh. "Dude! I don't feel like having anything in me today!"

"You don't get a choice in that matter!" Nick said, his voice filled with entertainment. He went to the bottom edge of the bed, quickly untying one ankle and freeing one leg from his pants. It also made it easier to spread Aaron's legs, and without a warning, Nick pulled his leg to the side, bending it to lay his foot flat on the bed. "Don't you move." Aaron snorted. Nick matched it before looking at Zak, "D'you wanna get him ready for it?"

The raven shook his head, licking his dry lips before looking at Nick. "No. I wanna watch you get him ready." The half grin appeared on Nick's lips and Zak leaned in when the younger invaded his space.

"How do you want me to do it?" He whispered and chuckled quietly when Aaron squirmed.

"Lick 'im open, G, the way you do me..." Zak said breathlessly and held back a whine when Nick moved away. He followed the younger man with his eyes. "Fuck, Nicky, does he beg for it?"

"No." Nick murmured and carefully laid himself between Aaron's splayed legs, "Not vocally, at least." He nipped at Aaron's thigh, making him gasp. "You gotta tell me how he looks, bro. I can't see from here."

Zak laughed huskily, his throat tight as he watched a flash of pink on the pale skin of Aaron's hip. He sat on the bed next to them, palming his trapped erection in his jeans. Looking at Aaron's face, he was fascinated by the tensing of his brow and the flush on his cheeks. He groaned and Zak looked back down, watching with bated breath as Nick nibbled gently around the ring. "Nick..." he whined.

"What?"

"You're not doing it right."

Nick chuckled and pulled Aaron's thigh higher to give himself better access. He heard Aaron mumble above him, but couldn't make it out. "Just relax for me, bro." He murmured and gently circled his tongue on his exposed pucker. Aaron gasped under him, squirming away in surprise.

"Jesus, Nick, don't-" Aaron groaned and Zak bit his lip as he watched that thinned body writhe. He arched and Zak knew exactly why, knew exactly the way Nick's tongue was thrusting into his body, trying to fuck loose his hole just to slide a finger inside.

"Fuck... you guys..." Zak breathed, his breath hitching as he palmed his own arousal, "So hot... you have to..." Zak carried off, pulling on Nick's shirt, "Nick..."

"What?" Nick asked, a growling edge catching the end of that, and pulled away. He still moved his fingers within Aaron, keeping the older man stimulated. He grunted when furious lips attacked his own, following along to the movement of Zak's mouth.

Nick huffed amusedly as kisses ran down his neck, "Bro, calm down..."

Zak shook his head, mumbling against his neck, "Looked so fucking _good_, Nick. The way you have Aaron," his breath hitched as Nick's free hand laid over his crotch, "Lemme put it in him now..."

Nick nodded pulling his fingers away. Aaron bit his lip at it's absence, visibly confused.

"What are we putting in me?" He moved to drop his leg, but Nick kept it up, pushing it against his chest.

"Keep it up for a moment." He leaned down, nibbling on Aaron's lips as he ground his clothed cock between his legs, "Give Zak room."

Aaron swallowed thickly as Nick's weight disappeared from his body and another replaced itself between his legs. Zak grinned, rubbing the wet tip of their new toy against the older man's opening, his excitement mounting at Aaron panted under him. The older man hissed as he slowly slid the vibrator through the loosened ring.

"Aaron," Zak warned softly and patted his hip, "Relax... come on, you tell me this all the time..." The corners of his lips lifted as Aaron calmed his breath. Reaching down with his other hand, he gently massaged the clenching pucker, feeling the muscle let loose and tense sporadically.

Nick chewed his bottom lip, wanting to fuck into that body, "Bro, just put it in him..." He mumbled impatiently and Zak glared over his shoulder.

"No. He was careful with me the first time." Zak returned his attention to Aaron and grabbed his cock, stroking him slowly.

"Keep doing that." Aaron grunted and thrusted his hips up. Zak told him to stop and he stilled his hips. "Just... keep strokin' my cock."

Zak hummed, keeping both motions going on both hands. "That's it, Aaron..." He pulled out before pushing it back in, grinning as more was accepted. He kept at it until only the base remained outside, letting go of Aaron's cock to caress the upturned ass fondly before turning it on.

Aaron gasped and his hips lifted off the bed as sensations hit him in waves. Nick put a hand on his abdomen, pushing him down until he laid flat, caressing his stomach as the older man chewed into his lip. "Feels good, doesn't it?"

"_Yeah_," Aaron moaned and melted into the bed. Zak smiled, pleased by the affect and moved from Aaron's legs.

"He won't come yet." Zak said, though it was more of a question. Nick shook his head.

"He won't." He grabbed Zak around the collar of his shirt, pulling him closer. "Ride him, I'm giving him to you first this time."

Zak scoffed, lifting his arms as Nick removed his shirt for him. "'Giving him to me'. If you did what you did last month, I'd of thrown you off of Aaron myself." Nick rolled his eyes and Zak snickered as he reached for his pants. Wiggling out of the rest of his clothes, his grin turned more bashful as Nick eyed him hungrily.

"Dude."

"Sorry." Nick murmured and motioned for him to climb into Aaron's lap.

Zak brought his hand out and Nick passed over the lube. Nick's gaze felt heavy on him as he kneeled above Aaron's body. Aaron groaned under him as his cock slid against his skin teasingly. Slicking his fingers up, the raven leaned forward and reached behind himself and taking in two, panting at the stretch.

"Fuck."

Aaron jumped at Nick's grunt. "What?" He tried moving his arms again, forgetting that they were tied behind him and groaned in annoyance. "What is he doing?"

"Fingering himself." Nick said and pulled off his shirt as his body heat rose. He palmed at the bulge in his pants as Zak prepared himself above Aaron's swollen cock. "Put in another one..." He murmured, his breath hitching when Zak carefully added another finger and moan shakily. Aaron answered it, and Nick caught him rocking his hips on the bed. Nick grinned.

"You know how that feels now, don't you, Aaron." He murmured darkly and the sound of his zipper being undone rang loud in the room. Aaron nodded, gulping. He _knew_ how tight Zak's hole was, clenching around his fingers. Knew how it felt to be stretched open and teased. _Fuck_he wanted to cum. Too much stimulation, everywhere, all at once.

Zak panted above him, lips hovering only centimeters above Aaron's as he felt the tip of Aaron's dick prod at his ready entrance. Reaching down, he quickly spread lube on his cock before sinking down, breaking the pattern of his breath as adjusted around his girth. Aaron moaned under him, shaking as he was taken inside.

"Fuck..." The word was drawn out into a groan as inch after inch was taken inside. Zak's weight settled around his hips, the feel of the younger man adjusting around him pulled gasps from his throat. His body shot up, his hips driving harder against Zak's and pulling a choked cry when the toy within him vibrated more intensely.

"Nick, _careful_," Zak moaned and rocked his hips down. Nick saddled up behind him, his skin sliding hot against his back as he pushed Zak down, caging both men under him. Both older men were panting needily, wanting to start moving. Nick groaned hotly against Zak's ear and Zak whimpered quietly, his body shaking against Aaron's.

"Lemme... fuck, let me _see_." Aaron breathed and Nick hummed, reaching up to undo the blindfold. He blinked confusedly into the dim light and his breath hitched as his vision focused on his two partners. Zak had his eyes clenched tightly as he slowly relaxed around him and Nick licked his bottom lip, darkened with rough kisses. "You guys will be the death of me, I swear..."

Nick laughed, leaning forward and probably squeezing Zak between their bodies, but the older raven only grunted and let them have their moment. When Nick finally moved, he pulled Zak back, giving Aaron the familiar view of him wrapped around Zak's back, touching his chest as he fucked himself on his cock. He felt a masculine hand cupping his balls, gently massaging them as Zak rolled his hips before Nick turned off the toy buzzing within him. He would've _whined_about it if he could, but he felt like he was just about to blow and the ring was the only thing keeping him at bay.

"Guys, let me _cum_."

"No. You don't get to." Nick slowly pulled out the toy, setting it on the bed. "Toys don't cum."

Zak chuckled huskily as he rocked his ass down to fully sheath Aaron's cock within himself. The older male shot his hips up, his balls pulling tight in an imitation of releasing, but came dry. His whole body tensed and Zak laid his palms flat on Aaron's chest, keeping him down. Aaron was gasping under him, growling under his breath as he slowly uncoiled.

"That... that _hurt!_." He tried sitting up again, but neither man would let him. Zak lifted up, completely off Aaron's cock and the older man didn't know whether he wanted to be inside the warm encasing or to run. He felt the raven grab his shaft, lightly stroking with his fingertips as he rubbed the tip against his own twitching pucker.

"How do you wanna cum?" Nick asked Zak and rested his chin over his shoulder. An arm came around to wrap a hand around his throbbing erection, stroking him slowly as Zak teased himself and the man under them.

"'m thinking about it." Zak murmured and slowly sank down on the heavy length. Aaron growled and thrusted his hips up, the full length of his cock sliding right in and jabbing almost punishingly into his prostate. He choked on a moan, hands quickly falling down to fist in to the sheets.

"Original plan? Gonna cum on his cock?"

"_Yes_," Zak met Nick's eyes, "How about you?"

"I want to fuck him."

Nick leaned back and Zak started a good rhythm on Aaron's lap. The eldest of the three jumped as he heard the pop of a cap opening again and grunted when his leg was pulled up. "I thought- Jesus, Zak- I thought you were gonna ride me too, G..." Aaron murmured and held back a groan as fingers entered him again. They disappeared just as quickly.

Nick shook his head, "I don't want to wait." He grabbed Aaron around the hips and pushed against the clenching sphincter. "G, you're not making this easy..." he said tightly. The flared head popped in and Nick tightened his grasp, controlling himself.

Zak stilled his own movement, sitting himself on Aaron's lap and stroking his own cock. The other hand smoothed up the thin chest to cup the older man's face. "Don't tighten up." He said against his lips and pressed his own against them, slipping his tongue inside to coax Aaron into kissing him back. He gave Aaron that bit of distraction and Nick murmured a 'thanks' into his ear as he carefully pushed inside.

Aaron didn't even know he was clenching his eyes shut, but as Zak moved away he quickly snapped his eyes open glared openly at the two. As Nick settled himself, his hips finally meeting the back of his thigh, Aaron asked, "My punishment didn't work, did it."

"Nope." Nick quipped and pressed his lips into the back of Zak's shoulder as he experimentally pulled out then pushed in. Aaron groaned and in surprise, squeezed around him and Nick grunted. "Don't do that!"

"I can't help it, bro, you're _in_me!"

Zak snickered and rolled his own hips, getting a his own surprised reaction as Aaron nearly shot off the bed. He pushed Aaron down by his shoulders, looking into his deep browns. "You get so feisty when you don't get your way." He started rocking his hips slowly, fucking himself with short bounces on Aaron's lap and had the pleasure of watching Aaron fight the binds behind him. He felt Nick move and Zak snickered as that already arched out chest curve even more.

"You guys," Aaron panted, his words scattered with moans, "I can' take it."

"Beg." Nick said over Zak's shoulder and the blue eyed male nodded with a smirk making it on his parted lips. Aaron didn't know where to look and instead shut his eyes as Nick continued, "Beg us to let you cum."

"You guys can't be doing this," Aaron fought to say. He found he could move his body with them, working with them to find release. Nick ground against his prostate and pulled moans from Aaron's throat that the older man tried to stifle, but ultimately failed as Zak clenched in pleasure around him. He opened his eyes, watching Zak lose himself on his lap, fucking himself down on his cock as he stroked his own, swollen flesh.

Nick slammed in, moaning at the tight hold. "I _can_," he growled and grinned as the phrase effected both men. Zak shook between them, moaning high in his throat as he stained Aaron's chest in his seed. Nick could tell his tight hole was spasming around Aaron's girth as the older man failed to hold back a moan of his own. He could feel the older man's hip tensing, wanting to fuck Zak until he found release too.

Zak lifted off slowly the pulsing cock and Nick patted the the raven's hip as he moved to the side. He was fighting to catch his breath as he laid close to where the action was. He grabbed Aaron's cock, his hand sliding slowly along his length, and met Nick's eyes. He grinned when Nick shook his head in a negative and pulled the cock ring off.

"Zak..."

"Please? For me." Zak murmured and nibbled on the tip of Aaron's dick. Aaron was repeating vulgarities, wanting to pull on that dark hair. He dropped his head back as Nick started pushing into him again. Now that Nick had mapped out the bundle of nerves, Aaron feared he'd never get a break.

"Fine," Nick panted and licked his dried lips, "He wasn't supposed to cum." Aaron grunted, his voice taking on a growling edge.

"_Let_me, goddammit!" Nick rolled his eyes and slid all the way, grinding tightly against his ass. "F-"

Zak chuckled and wrapped his lips around the head, suckling on the weeping tip as he stroked to the base. Both he and Nick had him begging to release, and Zak groaned as he hot spunk filled his mouth slid down his throat.

The youngest moaned breathlessly and pulled out, quickly fisting himself as Zak pulled away to mix his seed with Zak's on Aaron's chest. Aaron relaxed, being covered in cum wasn't as annoying as being tied up without a choice in how things would play out. He grunted when a heavy hand slapped onto his chest, again rubbing the cum into the sparse hair.

"Why do you keep doing that."

"Cuz it _always_gets on you." Nick said with a grin and Aaron was positive he felt his cock twitch as Nick took a lick of the mess from his palm. Zak sat up, pulling Aaron to sit as well as he untied his arms.

"You okay?"

"I can't feel my body."

Nick snorted, "Dude you're okay." He pushed the older male down and tugged Zak's strong arm to lay in bed next to them.

Aaron groaned and wanted to hide. He _knew_without a doubt tomorrow will just be more of the same thing and one or the other, or both, would be on his cock again trying to steal his soul through it. He couldn't win. There was no winning with these two.

"Can we just chill tomorrow?" He hoped.

"No." Zak chuckled and curled himself around Aaron's body. "I think you owe us seven weeks of group sex." He met Nick's playfully shining eyes across the older male's chest. Nick grinned.

"You know you can't get away from us."


End file.
